1. Field
This technology as disclosed herein relates generally to signal classification and, more particularly, to classifying signals with overlapping classifications.
2. Background
Signal classification is a fundamental problem within the technical area of signal processing. A common signal classification problem is detecting the constellation and modulation type of a communications signal. Other more signal-class specific problems include detecting the number and type of radar signals present in a signal, detecting the number and type of sonar signals present, or classifying speech signals based on speaker or language. Some methods have been utilized to address classification problems. Many methods are specific to the type of signal under study and would not work for more general types of signals. Also many methods are limited to very specific cases or applications. A system and method is needed that works for various types of signals and with a varying number of dimensions with a varying number of parameters.